


settled

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (established but still developing), Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still a relatively new thing, this relationship, but they're already settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settled

Nattie knows she’s the last one awake before she’s even opened her eyes. She can hear them: them kissing, their gentle murmurs as they try not to wake her. It’s still a little strange, she thinks, having the three of them there in the bed, but Cesaro fits with them better than she could have ever imagined. At first it was just him and Tyson as well as _her_ and Tyson, and now it’s all three of them. And all three of them is definitely, definitely better. They all think so.

A smile spreads across Nattie’s face and she opens her eyes, slow. Still, neither of the men seems to notice that she’s awake. Tyson’s lying on his side – in between the two others but facing Cesaro – and Nattie turns so she’s the same, wrapping herself around him, pressing her face to his neck.

“Good morning,” she murmurs into his ear, and once Tyson’s pulled away from Cesaro he answers with a still sleepy smile.

“Morning,” he says. “You sleep well?”

“Sure.” Nattie kisses his cheek. “How about you two?”

“Fine, thank you.” Cesaro leans across to kiss her, and – _that_. That’s something she’s still not used to, even if she wants the three of them to work out just as much as she knows Cesaro and Tyson do. Someone else kissing her good morning (particularly someone who’s just been kissing her husband), especially someone who does it with the warmth and tenderness yet still such precision that Cesaro does. That’s not to say that Tyson _isn’t_ those things, it’s just that she’s been with him for years now. Cesaro is different, and she loves it. She loves that Tyson gets something different from her from Cesaro, too.

She might have been a little unsure at first, worried that it would drive her and Tyson apart, but seeing how happy Cesaro made Tyson made her happy too, and now he’s there for them both. She only hopes that he’s just as contented with them.

“How about some breakfast, hm?” Cesaro says, and both Nattie and Tyson start to sit up as if they’re going to get out of bed, but: “Oh, no. I meant I’ll do it. I know your kitchen well enough by now.” He smiles and leans over to kiss them both in turn before getting out of the bed, not bothering to even put on any clothes before he heads downstairs. He’s so relaxed, here: in their house, with them. It just puts Nattie even more at ease that this relationship is something that’s going to work out in the long run.

“I’m so glad we did this,” she says when Cesaro’s out of the room. “So glad we let him into _us_ instead of just into you.”

“What because he cooks us breakfast sometimes? Because he cooks us breakfast naked?” Tyson jokes, and Nattie slaps him lightly on the shoulder.

“No! I mean – that’s great too. But just... having him around. Not just for sex like it was between the three of us at first. Like, in our relationship. He fits. I might not be as close to him yet as you are, but I think I’m getting there. I think he... I think he pulled the two of us even closer together as well.”

Tyson nods in response, suddenly serious. “Yeah. I think so too.” He kisses her, and then stretches, unravelling himself from the duvet. “We should go downstairs. Keep him company. Besides, he’s probably found like, an apron in the kitchen somewhere. And he’s cooking in nothing but that.”

Nattie can’t help the laugh. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Not kidding at all. Either that or he’s still naked. You can’t tell me you wanna miss that...”

She rolls her eyes at him a little, but follows him out of the bed, grabbing her gown and throwing it on as they go.

There’s (obviously) a pot of coffee already on the kitchen table when they get down there, and somehow, Tyson’s correct about Cesaro finding an apron in a kitchen cupboard. He’s wearing it because he doesn’t want to spill anything on himself, apparently, though Nattie can’t imagine that he’d ever actually slip up enough to do that. She and Tyson sit at the table when Cesaro declines their offer of help, and from watching him bustling around the room with ease, the knowledge of where everything is kept already stored up in his head, there’s one thing Nattie knows for sure: they’re settled.


End file.
